


Amen.

by Ashyboymarvel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessional Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Priest Will Graham, confess your sins, could have also been after the fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashyboymarvel/pseuds/Ashyboymarvel
Summary: "Repent and your sins and you will be forgiven, what troubles you my son" he said in a practiced stale tone."I have killed many people, father. I eat them, and I feed them to others too." The man behind the mess smiled. His voice tittering with uncontained amusement."Hannibal get out of this confessional...I'm working" Will whispered to his secret lover.Or the one where a priest gets inappropriate with a cannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 50





	Amen.

William Graham, dressed in his usual black uniform with the white neck strap under the collar sat in the confessional box waiting for some poor soul to come and speak with him. The soft click of the door next to him signaled a new arrival,  
"perdonami padre perché sono un peccatore"(forgive me father for I am a sinner) the deep voice whispered. Will responds,  
"Repent and your sins and you will be forgiven, what troubles you my son" he said in a practiced stale tone.  
"I have killed many people, father. I eat them, and I feed them to others too." The man behind the mess smiled. His voice tittering with uncontained amusement.  
"Hannibal get out of this confessional...I'm working" Will whispered to his secret lover.  
The priest was not in the mood to entertain his husband's antics.  
"You seem bored, my love. Let me keep you company" came the man's warm response. The gentle sound of Hannibal's expensive slacks being unzipped didn't fall on deaf ears. Will's cheeks flushed. It wouldn't be the first time they had done something like this. It also was the first time Will thought the cannibal was going to be the death of him. He sat quietly as he listened to his husband jerk himself off in the confessional next to him. The lewd panting and grunts drifting into his ears past the thin barrier. It was exciting to say the least. An adventurous hand drifted down to his black trousers where his sins swelled. It was a brief contemplation of worry before he swiftly slipped his own dick free without care.  
"Hannibal" he whispered, wrapping his calloused fingers around his weeping member. His rough hand gave himself a dry stroke shuddering when the man next to him growled happily almost right next to his ear.  
"That's perfect padre. Repent those sins." Will twitched in his own hand shuddering as he listened intently to his husband. Judging by the sound Hannibal was making he was edging himself at the moment. Wills eyes rolled back at the idea of the taller man depriving himself from such a sweet release just to toy with him. It wasn't long before Will was licking his palm to ease the chafing friction around his swollen member. His strokes had become jerky and messy with every twist of his wrist.  
"Oh Will, pensa se solo questi confessionali avessero fori di gloria per noi."(think if only these confessionals had glory holes for us) Will moaned at the idea and thrust into his tight fist fight back his impending orgasm. The short gasp he could hear from Hannibal was not helping. So lost in his minds' eye the priest didn't hear his companion get up until he had a sandy blonde head in his lap. A carnivorous heated mouth engulfing his erect cock. There was no time to stop the scream that punched itself from Will's lungs as he curled around his love. Came spilling deep into Hannibal's awaiting throat. The man hummed happily swallowing every drop, lapping the spend seed from the priest's manhood. He glanced up through thick lashes and smiled sweetly at the now relaxed and pliable man. "Amen."


End file.
